Dangerous Stalker
by Lil'cute Bear
Summary: [DISCONTINUED] Keinginan memiliki yang membuat seseorang bias gelap mata, Jung Changmin, yang merupakan pemuda baik-baik berubah menjadi pribadi lain saat pemujaannya mencapai titik nadir tertinggi. Rasa possessive membuat ia lupa diri, dan menjadi sesosok yang berbahaya, seorang Dangerous Stalker. Sibum Slight ChangBum, Rated T, Chap 2 Up! Attn inside..
1. Chapter 1

**Re-Publish**

* * *

**Special Thanks To :**

| Tachibana Himwari | RistaMbum | alia choi | cho-i-fa | Gak Punya akun | ChwngMine95 | Y | wiikim +| Shippo Baby Yunjae | Jjangnokio jjang | eL-ch4n | bumhanyuk | rikha-chan | Kim 'Nyx' Eunjung | jung hna caie | Kim kwang Eun | Enno KimLee | eo Shin Young | iruma-chan | Choikyuhae | wonniebummie | MachikoKobayashi | CheersZone | fardil | the bby jongie | Shofiy Nurlatief SIti Afifah |

**ATTENTION BELOW!**

* * *

Indah….

Mengapa kau begitu indah bidadariku..?

**.**

Milikku, kau hanya milikku! Kau adalah milikku!

**.**

Nafasmu, senyummu, tawamu, semua itu adalah milikku!

**.**

Kalau ada yang berniat untuk merebutmu dariku, maka orang itu…

Harus mati ditanganku!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Lil'cute Bear©2012**

**Present**

**Dangerous Stalker**

**.**

**.**

**Casting :**

Shim Changmin as Jung Changmin (M)

Kim Kibum as Kim Kibum (F)

Choi Siwon as Choi Siwon (M)

And many other cast….

**.**

**.**

**Rated :** T (Possible Change)

.

**Genre :** Suspense & Crime

**.**

**Disclaimer :**

**All Cast are belong to their GOD, Not Mine, Nor SME..**

**And I only own The Plot…**

**.**

**Warning :**

**Genderswitch for some cast, Typho (s), OOC, AU**

**.**

**.**

**Summary :**

Keinginan memiliki yang membuat seseorang bias gelap mata, Jung Changmin, yang merupakan pemuda baik-baik berubah menjadi pribadi lain saat pemujaannya mencapai titik nadir tertinggi. Rasa possessive membuat ia lupa diri, dan menjadi sesosok yang berbahaya, seorang Dangerous Stalker.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Lil'cute Bear©2012**

**Present**

**Dangerous Stalker :: Prolouge**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Segalanya tentangmu sangatlah indah Kim Kibum….._

_**.**_

_Suaramu…_

"Anyeong Changmin-ah, apa kabar?" Kibum menyapa sesosok pemuda yang tengah melamun menatap jendela.

**.**

_Senyummu…_

"Lihat... lihat! Bunga _Gladious _ditaman sekolah sudah mekar…" Kibum segera menoleh keluar jendela mendengar seruan sahabatnya, Lee Hyuk Jae.

"Benar, sangat indah…." Kibum menjawab sambil tersenyum lembut.

_**.**_

_Kemolekan tubuhmu….._

"Kau tahu Kibummie, aku iri setengah mati dengan tubuhmu…" Hyuk Jae menatap kearah Kibum berbinar-binar.

"Waeyo Oenni?" Kibum hanya memutar bola matanya malas.

"Kulitmu seputih salju, bibirmu semerah bunga mawar, dan matamu sehitam obsidian~"

"Yaa! Aku bukan putri salju Oenni!" Kibum memberenggut kesal.

"Tapi mungkin bagi sebagian kaum adam dikelas ini kau seorang putri Kibummie…"

Ryeowook ikut menimpali ucapan Hyuk Jae, "Ditambah dengan tubuh ramping dan semampaimu ahh kau benar-benar membuatku iri.." Ryeowook mendesah frustasi, namun sedetik kemudian mereka tertawa terbahak-bahak bersama.

Namun bila mereka memperhatikan sekeliling mereka, sesosok pemuda tampak menyeringai dan mengamini semua perkataan teman-teman Kibum.

**.**

_Tapi, kenapa….._

_Harus dia yang memilikimu!_

"Kibummie?" Sosok pria tampan, yang kini sedang tersenyum memasuki ruang kelas Kibum dan menghampiri mejanya.

"Ahh, ini dia _our heroes _… Choi Siwon.." Hyuk Jae tertawa mengejek kearah Kibum yang pipinya sudah merona sekarang.

"Aiishh.. Noona berhentilah menggodanya!" Siwon segera duduk disamping Kibum dan mengelus punggung tangan sang gadis, namun itu malah tidak membantu, karena malah membuat Kibum merona semakin hebat.

"Aigoo~ Nae-Kibummie malu!" dan tawa berderai mengelilingi mereka, membuat sosok dipojok kelas menggeram marah dan menghentakan kakinya melangkah keluar kelas.

**.**

* * *

**.**

_Kalau memang harus dengan cara kasar aku bisa memilikimu, maka aku akan melakukannya!_

**.**

* * *

**.**

Di sebuah kamar yang didominasi oleh warna biru laut itu, sosok Kim Kibum terlihat sedang menggunakan sebuah kacamata baca dengan bingkai berwarna hitam menghiasi hidung bangir Kibum, rambut hitam panjangnya disematkannya dengan asal dibalik telinganya, sedang tubuhnya hanya dibalut sebuah kaus biru polos dengan sepotong celana jeans membalut kaki jenjangnya, terlihat _casual_ namun tetap menawan karena diimbangi oleh paras Kibum yang cantik jelita.

Di seberang meja tampak sebuah foto dalam figura memperlihatkan dirinya yang tengah mencium pipi sang kekasih di hari ulang tahunnya.

Kring ….. Kring…..

Suara dering _Handphone_ memecah keheningan, Kibum segera bangkit dari duduknya dan melangkah ke arah tempat tidur di mana _handphone_-nya berada.

Kriing …. Kriing …..

Kriiing … Kriing …

Kibum segera mengambil _handphone-_nya yang berbunyi, sedikit mengernyitkan dahinya saat melihat display nama pemanggil di layar _handphone._

'_Private Number? _Siapa?' batin Kibum, penasaran dia menggeser tombol hijau dan menjawabnya.

"_Ne, Yobyo__s__seyo_?"

"…"

"Halo, siapa ini?"

"…"

TREK'

Kibum langsung menekan tombol merah begitu ia tidak mendapatkan respon dari nomor yang menghubunginya. Belum sempat ia berjalan kembali mengambil buku bacaanya _handphone-_nya kembali berbunyi.

Kriing …. Kriing …..

Kriing …. Kriing …..

Kriing …. Kriing …..

"Halo, dengan siapa ini?"

"…**."**

"Maaf, siapa INI!" ucap Kibum penuh penekanan

"…" namun, kembali keheningan ia dapatkan.

Kibum langsung mengecek nama pemanggilnya, dan kembali tulisan '_Private Number' _ia dapatkan. Dengan gusar ia menekan tombol merah.

DEG…. DEG….

Kibum tak tahu, entah kenapa sekarang ia merasa takut tiba-tiba, dan saat _handphone-_nya kembali berbunyi detak jantungnya semakin menggila.

Kriing …. Kriing …..

Kriing …. Kriing …..

Kriing …. Kriing …..

Kriing …. Kriing …..

"Siapapun kau, kumohon JANGAN MENGGANGGUKU!"

Kibum berusaha mengeraskan suaranya sambil mencengkram pinggiran kasur erat. Namun se detik kemudian matanya membulat kaget saat mendengar deru nafas memburu dari seseorang di seberang sambungan.

"**Kibummie…"**

Sebuah suara serak milik pria membuat bulu kuduk Kibum meremang.

"**Kibummie…"**

"S-siapa ini?" Kibum berusaha bertanya meski kini suaranya terdengar gemetar.

"**Sarangheyo Kibummie…" **

Suara itu melontarkan kata-kata yang membuat Kibum mengernyit heran.

"Siwonnie? Kaukah itu?"

Gadis itu bertanya ragu sambil berharap bahwa ini adalah permainan sang kekasih.

"**Hmm.. Maaf sekali **_**Sweetheart **_**… tapi aku BUKAN Siwon!"**ucap suara itu penuh penekanan, membuat kaki Kibum terasa lemas karena dugaannya meleset. Ia segera mendudukkan dirinya di pinggiran kasur, karena kedua kakinya kini gemetaran tanda ketakutan yang amat sangat.

"L-lalu… Si-siapa kau!"

Suara di seberang tampak menyeringai senang saat mendengar nada bicara Kibum yang terdengar panik.

"**Hmm..."**

"Kumohon, jangan ganggu aku!" Kibum berusaha mengubah suaranya agar tidak terkesan ketakutan, tapi ia tidak bisa, karena tangannya sendiri sudah terasa dingin dan tak henti gemetaran.

Pria di seberang malah semakin terkekeh senang mendengar nada bicara sang gadis yang sarat akan rasa takut.

"**Dengarkan aku **_**Nae-Kibummie**_, **Aku adalah….. **_**Your Secret Admirer!"**_

Kibum bisa merasakan detak jantungnya semakin menggila, perasaan takut kini sudah berhasil mendominasinya.

Perlahan ia melangkahkan kakinya kearah pintu kamarnya, namun saat ia akan membuka pintu,

"**Ahh… Jangan coba-coba keluar dari kamarmu sayang! Kau tak mau kakakmu yang cantik itu terluka bukan?"**

DEG'

Wajah Kibum memucat seketika,

'_Orang ini Psychopat' _batinnya gemetaran

"B-bagaimana k-kau?"

"**Tentu saja aku tahu sayang, karena kau adalah MILIKKU!"**

Mendengarnya, Kibum langsung meremas dadanya yang terasa sakit akibat detak jantungnya yang semakin kencang.

"KAU GILA!" Kibum segera berteriak, memutuskan sambungan telepon dan langsung menenggelamkan wajahnya yang pucat pada bantal di kasurnya.

Triing….

'_You've got a new message'_

Dengan enggan Kibum mengambil _handphone-_nya dan membuka pesan yang ia dapat. Nafasnya tercekat, dan sedetik kemudian ia berteriak histeris membaca isi pesan itu.

**.**

Fr: +7856****

To: +6765****

**INGAT KIM KIBUM!**

**KAU MILIKKU! Dan, tidak ada seorang pun yang boleh selain aku!**

**Selamanya, MILIKKU!**

**.**

**.**

**T.B.C**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**NOTES:**

Terima kasih untuk Semua yang sudah mendukung, memberi kritik, saran dan masukan kepada Lil. Dan dengan berat hati pula Lil kan menyatakan diri totally STOP from SPI...

Berat dan sedih memang rasanya, tapi mengabaikan sesuatu bukanlah hal yang baik dan Lil paham itu. Mohon maaf kalau selama keberadaan Lil disini banyak yang tidak berkenan...  
Lil Mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya *Deep Bow*

Terakhir, untuk semua pembaca, dan segenap reviewer Lil *Deep Hug* Mohon maaf kalau Lil meninggalkan kewajiban Lil, Lil tidak men-discontinue semua fanfict yang sudah Lil publish di SPI hanya memindahkan tempat saja ke tempat yang baru...

Bbagi yang ingin tahu silahkan klik profile Lil, disana ada alamat tempat Lil memindahkan semua karya Lil..

Apabila ada pertanyaan atau kurang ingin berbicara langsung dengna Lil ilahkan PM Lil^^, Karena Lil sangat amat menyayangi kalian...

At Least, Good bye and Thank you so much :**

**-Salam Lil'cute Bear-**


	2. Chapter 2 : Who Are You!

Akulah orang yang akan selalu menaruh bunga dan menuliskan cinta diatas meja kamarmu

Akulah orang yang akan selalu mengawasimu, menikmati indahmu dari sisi gelapku

Akulah orang yang akan selalu mengintaimu,

Karena aku adalah…

Orang yang akan selalu memujamu

-Pemuja Rahasia by Sheila on 7-

.

.

.

Lil'Cute Bear©2012

Present

Dangerous Stalker

.

.

Casting :

Jung Changmin (M)

Kim Kibum (F)

Choi Siwon (M)

Other Cast…

Kim Jaejoong (F)

Kim Kangin (M)

Jung Yunho (M)

.

.

Rated : T+

.

.

Genre : Suspense & Crime, Hurt/Comfort

.

.

Disclaimer :

All Cast all belong to Their GOD! Not Mine, Nor SME..

And I only Own the Plot

.

.

Warning :

Genderswitch for some Cast, Thypo(s), Gaje, OOC, AU

.

.

Summary :

Aku akan memulai semuanya Kibummie, Memulai untuk bisa mendapatkanmu, karena itu, Aku punya aturan main yang harus kau patuhi..

Pertama, Kau adalah Milikku

Kedua, Semakin dekat kau dengannya maka aku akan lebih mendekatimu..

Ketiga, Jangan menjauh dariku karena aku akan selalu didekatmu!

Apabila Aturan ini kau langgar maka saat itulah kau akan berada dalam dekapanku!

.

.

Lil'Cute Bear©2012

Present

Dangerous Stalker :: Who are You!

.

.

Sosok wanita berambut cokelat madu panjang tempak tengah mengelus rambut hitam Kibummie, yang kini tengah tertidur pulas. Meski beberapa kali adik bungsu-nya ini mengigau ketakutan. Tapi itu tidak sampai membuatnya terbangun. Kim Jaejoong-nama Yeoja cantik itu- termenung memandang jendela kamarnya, dengan pikiran yang menerawang mengingat kejadian malam tadi.

*flashback on*

"KYAAAA!" suara teriakan Kibum mengagetkan Jaejoong yang tengah asyik membereskan meja makan mereka sehabis makan malam tadi. Perasaannya langsung kalut, dan ia pun bergegas menaiki tangga rumahnya menuju kamar sang adik. Dilihatnya adik laki-lakinya Kim Youngwoon atau biasa dipanggil Kangin, juga mengikuti jejaknya.

'BRAK'

Pintu kamar Kibum terbuka dengan kasar, mengingat Kangin yang sudah sangat panik mendengar teriakan Kibum.

"KIBUMMIE! Kau tidak apa-apa!" Baik Jaejoong maupun Kangin meneriakkan hal yang sama ketika pintu kamar itu terbuka.

Dan mata keduanya membelalak kaget melihat wajah Kibum yang sudah putih memucat, dengan tubuh yang sangat gemetaran. Mata nya yang biasa berbinar indah, kini tampak berair dan sarat akan rasa takut yang mendalam.

"Ki-Kibummie?" Jaejoong yang pertama pulih dari rasa kagetnya, segera menghampiri Kibum dan langsung memeluk erat adik bungsun-nya yang tengah bergetar hebat.

"Ssshh… Gwenchana, Aku dan Kanginie ada disini!" Ucap Jaejoong sambil berusaha menenangkan Kibum yang kini mulai terisak pelan.

"Ada apa Bummie?" Kangin juga ikut mengelus rambut hitam nan halus milik Kibum, berusaha menyalurkan keamanan dan kehangatan yang ia punya.

"Hiks… D-dia! Hiks…" Kibum berusaha memberikan jawaban dibalik isakannya.

"Hiks… Orang itu Hiks… Mengaku Hiks… akan melukai Hiks… Oennie… Aku Hiks… Takut!"

Jaejoong dan Kangin saling melempar pandangan satu sama lain dan menatap heran kearah Kibum.

"Siapa yang mengancammu sayang?" Jaejoong berusaha mengorek jawaban lebih lanjut dari Kibum.

Namun, Kibum malah semakin terisak kencang dan mengarahkan telunjuknya yang gemetaran pada Handphonenya yang masih menampilkan sebuah pesan dari nomor tak dikenal.

Kangin langsung berinisiatif mengambil handphone Kibum dan segera raut wajahnya mengeras membaca isi pesan itu.

"Lihat ini Noona!" Kangin segera memperlihatkan isi teks itu kepada Jaejoong, dan mata Doe itu langsung membulat sempurna karena rasa terkejut. Ia langsung mengeratkan pelukannya dan membisikkan kata-kata menenangkan pada Kibum.

"Tidak apa Bummie, kami akan menjagamu, kami akan menjagamu!"

*Flasback off*

Dan disinilah kini, ia –Kim Jaejoong- membaringkan tubuh rampingnya disamping adik perempuannya yang sudah mulai tertidur pulas. Perasaan yeoja cantik itu sedikit tak enak akibat kejadian semalam. Tapi ia berusaha menepis jauh-jauh perasaan itu.

Digenggamnya tangan sang adik –yang tampak gelisah dalam tidurnya- lembut, dan menyanyikan sebuah senandung pengantar tidur, agar Kibum terlepas dari mimpi buruknya.

.

.

-TBC-

Mianhe! *Deep Bow*

Lil tahu kalo ceritanya ini sedikit melenceng dari harapan. Udah Gaje, pendek, ga dapet feelnya lagi *pundungan* bahkan kedepannya Lil ga tahu bakal bisa lanjut apa nggak.. Mianhe readerdeul!

Maafkan atas kelalaian Lil dalam update fic ini, banyak masalah yang Lil hadapi, baik yang internal maupun ekstern, jadi Lil mohon maaf buat semua readerdeul yah.. *Deep Bow lagi*

Terima kasih untuk semua yang sudah berpartisipasi dalam Fic ini, Lil sadar Lil masih punya banyak kekurangan dalam segi penulisan cerita…

Satu lagi, Lil hanya update separuh dari cerita aslinya…

Jadi jangan heran kalau cerita ini sangat heran, Lil hanya tidak ingin langsung pergi begitu saja..

Jadi bagi yang ingin melanjutkan membaca cerita ini Lil sudah update di FB dan forum yang akan Lil singgahi, begitupun untuk fic lainnya, Indigo Blue dan Me and My Evil Dad sudah Lil Publish disana…

Terima kasih untuk semua Reader Lil *DEEP BOW*

Selamat Tinggal~

Thanks To :

Tachiba Himawari | RistaMbum | alia choi | cho-i-fa | Gak punya akun | ChwangMine95 | Y | wiikim | Shippo Baby Yunjae | Jjangnokio jjang | eL-ch4n | bumhanyuk | rikha-chan | Kim 'Nyx' Eunjung | jung hana Cassie | Kim Kwang Eun | Enno KimLee | Seo Shin Young | iruma-chan | Choikyuhae | wonniebummie | MachikoKobayashi | CheersZone | fardil | the Baby Jongie| Shofiy Nurlatief Siti Afifah |

Dan, special Thanks untuk semua yang sudah meng-alert dan mem-favoritekan cerita abal Lil.. lalu ada beberapa review yang gatel pengen Lil jawab, ga semuanya hanya beberapa..

Untuk Jjangnokio jjang (maaf kalo lil salah tulis) Sebenernya sih di plot cerita Lil itu malah Minnie sadis banget *Digeplak jjang* trus Mianhe, sebenernya lil punya 6 plot berbeda buat SBDL, tapi entah kenapa semangat nulis menguar hilang #plak Gomawo yah..

Trus untuk Tachibana Himawari, terima kasih untuk pembetulan istilah itu, maafkan mata jereng (?) Lil yang error sewaktu penulisan itu yah *deep hug*

Dan terakhir Buat Shippo Baby Yunjae, Terima kasih banyak! *Deep Hug* Lil mengaku salah Shippo, sebenernya Lil gak lupa, cuma niatnya Lil mau memperbaiki kesalahan tyhpo pada update-an awal.. eh malah ke publish ulang! Mianhe dan terima kasih atas teguranmu #deep Hug

Untuk beberapa pertanyaan lain akan lil jawab secara gabungan ajjah yah. Pertama, Rated bisa berganti pada saat yang sudah Lil tentuin, jadi mianhe buat yang tidak berkenan. Kedua, mungkin akan ada beberapa adegan bloody scene itu juga belum pasti karena Lil suka merinding ngebayanginnya. Ketiga, main pair disini itu ChangBum slight! SiBum #Deep Bow. Keempat, masalah kenapa Changmin bisa ampe kayak gini akan terjawab seiring cerita berjalan. lalu yang terakhir..

Give me Your Review please!

#plak

Heheheh... okkeh sekian semuanya^^

Salam Lil'cute Bear


End file.
